Code Red
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Manchmal bringt ein kleiner Tropfen das Fass zum Überlaufen. So einen Tropfen gab es für Richards Fass. Jetzt ist die Zeit der Abrechnung gekommen und sie fordert ihre Opfer.


**Code Red**

Ihre blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen. Sie starrte die Decke an. Die Decke in ihrem Büro hatte sie nie wirklich betrachtet. Und jetzt sollte sie das sein, was sie als letztes sah? Würde sich das sagenumwobene Licht, auf das sie zugehen würde müssen, dort an der Decke auftun? Zitternd wanderte Lisas Hand zu der klaffenden Wunde an ihrem Schlüsselbein. Die Blutung hatte immer noch nicht aufgehört. Es war ganz ruhig. Nichts war zu hören. Es war wie vorher. Wie noch vor ein paar Minuten, bevor... Ob es vorbei war? Er würde sicher nicht wiederkommen – nicht in ihr Büro. Hier war er fertig. Ob er noch bei Kerima war? Ob sein Streifzug sich durch die ganze Firma vollzogen hatte? Oder hatte seine Rache nur ihr gegolten?

Mit letzter Kraft hatte sie sich aufgerafft. Ungelenk kroch sie, so weit es ihr ihre Verletzung erlaubte, auf den Flur vor ihrem Büro. Alles war ruhig, niemand war zu sehen. Mit ihrem unverletzten Arm zog sie sich an der Tür hoch. Stehen. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie auch gestanden – mitten in ihrem Büro. Sekundenbruchteile später war alles anders.

David. David hatte es hier raus geschafft. Ganz sicher. Ganz sicher war er zumindest ihrem Büro entkommen. Er hatte sicher schon die Polizei verständigt. Und den Notarzt. Ja, ein Notarzt würde dringend benötigt.

Schwerfällig schob sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. Es war so still. So so still. So still war es nie bei Kerima. Nicht an einem regulären Arbeitstag. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das vermeintlich menschenleere Foyer. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Es musste wohl der Tag der großen Abrechnung gewesen sein. Seine Rache hatte ihnen allen gegolten, nicht nur ihr. Ihre Mutter hing seltsam verkrampft über dem Catering-Tresen. Eine Ansammlung verknoteter Körper vor besagtem Tresen – Inka… Britta… eine von den Näherinnen, die sie nicht einmal mit Namen kannte… und… Oh nein! Was hatte er denn mit alldem zu tun? Eine Rache an ihr… an Kerima… an David… an all den Menschen, die seinen Aufstieg als Geschäftsführer erschwert hatten. Aber ausgerechnet er, der er nicht einmal fest bei Kerima angestellt war? Er, der er heute noch seinen Ausstand geben wollte?

Das Entsetzen, das sich in ihr breit gemacht hatte, wollte herausgeschrien werden, doch kein einziger Ton entrann der Kehle von Lisa Plenske. Nur ein leises, ersticktes Schluchzen…

She hangs her head and, cries on my shirt  
She must be hurt very badly  
Tell me what's making you sadly?

Seine Fingernägel waren perfekt manikürt. Erst gestern Abend hatte er sie noch einmal poliert. Richtig hingesehen hatte er nicht. Sein Blick hatte nur diesem Zeitungsartikel gegolten – Lisa, kleine Frau, was nun? Pf, diese Plenkse. Als ob die irgendetwas für Kerima tun konnte? Glück gehabt hatte sie, einfach nur Glück und davon mehr als für einen Menschen alleine gut war. In diesem Artikel wurden sie alle gelobt – die Metallfresse für ihre Aufrichtigkeit, David für seinen Geschäftssinn, Hugo für seine Kreativität, selbst diesen unmöglichen Kowalski hatten sie erwähnt… Und er? Nicht ein Wort über ihn und seine Kerima-Ära. Nicht ein einziges Wort.

Seine manikürten Finger strichen über glänzendes Metall. Es klebten Haargelreste auf dem Nagel seines Zeigefingers. Achtlos schnipste er ihn weg. Wieder strich er über glänzendes Metall. Auch das hatte er poliert. Von außen und von ihnen, während er diesen Artikel wieder und wieder und wieder und wieder gelesen hatte. Er hatte sie geladen. Neu geladen. Mit einem vollen, niegelnagelneuen ebenfalls glänzenden Magazin. Eine Halbautomatik. Gerade so ein halbes Jahr alt. Voll geladen. Ein zweites Magazin in der Hosentasche. Das würde er sicher nicht brauchen. Es war eine Kugel für jeden von ihnen. Für die ganze Brut.

Richard von Brahmberg trat vor die Fahrstuhltür. 14. Stock. Die Tür teilte sich in der Mitte.

Open your door, don't hide in the dark  
You're lost in the dark, you can trust me.  
'Cause you know that's how it must be

Sie war diejenige, die ihm einen Bastard hatte unterjubeln wollen. Sie hatte es nie mit Worten gesagt, aber sie hielt ihn ganz sicher für einen impotenten Schlappschwanz. Es war schön mit ihr gewesen, solange sie zu ihm aufgesehen hatte. Solange sie Respekt, wenn nicht Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte. Einmal war ihm die Hand ausgerutscht. Und ein zweites Mal – vor allen. Vor all den Menschen, die ihn respektieren sollten. Sie hatte ihn mit diesem Kioskheini betrogen. Hatte ihm dessen Bastard unterjubeln wollen. Und jetzt sah sie nicht einmal auf. Wieder einmal kümmerte sie sich nur um ihre Fassade. Nägel lackieren. Die Nägel, die über seinen Rücken gekratzt hatten, wenn sie…

Sabrina Hofmann war die erste, die auf Richard von Brahmbergs Rachestreifzug durch die Räumlichkeiten von Kerima Moda ihr Leben ließ.

Sie. Sie war die erste, die ihm gratuliert hatte, als er sich den Geschäftsführerposten erarbeitet hatte. Sie war auch die erste gewesen, die sich von ihm abgewendet hatte, nachdem die Metallfresse das Ruder übernommen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Nase in den Wind gehalten und sich dahin gedreht, wo sie am sichersten war.

Sie. Sie war die Mutter der Metallfresse. Ein schreckliches Landei. Nie um einen mütterlichen, ungebetenen Ratschlag verlegen. Schrecklich konservativ. Schrecklich bieder. Und ihr Kaffee war einfach nur bäh. Ihr Essen auch – futtern wie bei Muttern... bei Bauer sucht Frau.

Sie. Sie war Hugos Frau. Die, die ihm einredete, dass er seiner Kreativität freien Lauf lassen musste. Dass die Silverline nichts für einen Mann seines Talentes war. Dass er sich nicht den Gesetzen von Angebot und Nachfrage unterwerfen musste.

Er. Er war der Hanswurst, der glaubte, diese Kosmetiklinie mit seinem Anarchen-Charm an den Käufer zu bringen. Der, der der Lisa Plenske einredete, dass sie in der Modewelt wirklich Erfolg haben könnte – so wie sie war. Dieses nervige Dauergequatsche von Authentizität…

Aufstehen. In einer Reihe aufstellen. Seine wohlmanikürten Finger entsicherten quälend langsam seine glänzende Waffe. Ein Wimpernschlag. Sie gingen zu Boden.

Er. Er war der kreative Kopf dieses Unternehmens. Er hatte sich nicht seinen Entscheidungen unterwerfen wollen. Er hatte die Silverline langweilig genannt. Und ihm vorgeworfen, dass Unternehmen mit seiner Sachlichkeit zu Grunde zu richten.

Sie. Sie war die wohl mit Abstand subversivste Azubine, die dieses Unternehmen je gehabt hatte. Gekleidet wie für einen Ausflug auf den Abenteuerspielplatz. Erfolgreicher als jeder andere Teenie. B-Style. Taschen. Sie entwarf sie. Dafür liebte das Jugendsegment des Modemarktes sie. In einem intimen Moment hatte Hugo sie zu seiner potentiellen Nachfolgerin ernannt. Sein Protegé. Ob er sie jetzt auch beschützen konnte?

Gar nicht erst aufstellen lassen. Einfach nur abdrücken. Es traf schon nicht den Falschen.

Auf dem Weg aus dem Atelier heraus, kam Richard von Brahmberg am Büro des Personalchefs vorbei. Maximilian Petersen stand in großen Lettern auf der Tür, die gerade einen Spalt aufgegangen und dann ganz schnell wieder zugegangen war. Ob der gute, alte Max wohl schon die Polizei gerufen hatte? Ob hier gleich das Sondereinsatzkommando auflaufen würde? Richard hob seine Waffe und feuerte auf die Scheibe in der Tür. Er würde sich beeilen müssen. Es war Zeit für die Königsklasse.

David war so ein erbärmliches Würstchen. Er war und blieb eben ein Feigling. Richard, tu jetzt nichts Falsches. Dafür kriegen die dich dran. Es ist Zeit, das zu beenden. Pf, jetzt würde es erst richtig los gehen. Die Metallfresse war nicht minder beeindruckt von seinem Auftritt in ihrem Büro. Sie war endlich einmal still. Jetzt würde sie nicht mit so dämlichen Ideen wie „dann werden eben beide Geschäftsführer" kommen. Hier gab es keinen Kompromiss. Hier ging es: David oder er. Und er war derjenige mit der Waffe.

So war das nicht geplant! Es war nicht geplant, dass David plötzlich die Plenske packen und vor sich ziehen würde. Es war nicht geplant, sie beide auf einmal zu treffen. Er wollte erst David vor den Augen der Plenske… damit sie ihre große Liebe dahinsiechen sehen konnte. Und dann wollte er sie… So war das nicht geplant. Das war nicht der Plan. Kleine Frau, was nun? Sie hatte es wieder geschafft, ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung zu machen.

Verstört steckte Richard seine Waffe in den Hosenbund, drehte sich zur Tür und verschwand.

Lisa Lisa, sad Lisa Lisa

Sie war immer für ihn da gewesen. Seit sie bei Kerima war, hatte sie ihm wieder und wieder und wieder den Arsch gerettet. Sie hatte ihn aus dem Pool gezogen. Sie hatte seine Techtelmechtel vor Mariella gedeckt. Sie hatte ihn wieder auf den Posten des Geschäftsführers gehievt. Sie hatte ihn auch diesmal wieder gerettet. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte er nach ihrer Taille gegriffen und sie vor sich gezogen. Sie hatte sein Leben mit ihrem beschützt. Nicht ganz freiwillig, aber sie liebte ihn doch. Sie wollte das sowieso für ihn tun. Ganz sicher.

Entsetzt sah David Seidel zu Lisa Plenske herab. Sie war zu seinen Füßen zusammengesunken. Sie blutete stark. Am Schlüsselbein. Ihre Atmung war schwach, röchelnd. Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen. Entsetzen. Entsetzt, fassungslos, sterbend sah sie ihn an. Was hatte er nur getan?

Her eyes like windows, tricklin' rain  
Upon her pain getting deeper  
Though my love wants to relieve her

Eine Gruppe vermummter, bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Männer stürmte das Foyer von Kerima Moda. Befehle wurden gebellt.

Hallo? Hallo? Wir brauchen hier Hilfe, bitte, wir brauchen hier Hilfe.

Sie kam bis hierher gelaufen, ist dann aber zusammengebrochen. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist. Er hat wild um sich geschossen. Seit einiger Zeit ist alles ruhig. Ich weiß nicht, wo er hin ist. Wird sie es schaffen? Können Sie ihr helfen? Sie hat viel Blut verloren, oder?, deutete er auf seinen blutverschmierten Pullover. Ich habe B positiv. Ich kann etwas spenden, wenn…

Verzweifelt fuhr er sich durch die Haare. Der Notarzt tat ganz sicher sein Bestes, um Lisa Plenske zu stabilisieren. Ganz sicher. Dafür hatte er doch schließlich einen Eid geschworen. Das war sein Job. Er würde alles tun, damit Lisa das überstand. Es hieß ja nicht umsonst "Halbgötter in Weiß."

Hilflos sah er dabei zu, wie die Rettungskräfte die Trage mit Lisa hinaustrugen. Sie hatte innerhalb weniger Sekundenbruchteile all die Menschen verloren, die ihr etwas bedeutet hatte und jetzt stand ihr Leben auf der Kippe.

Wie viele Opfer hat es gegeben? Frau Plenske eingeschlossen, vier Schwerverletzte und sieben Tote. Vier in den Räumlichkeiten hier, einer im Treppenhaus zur Dachterrasse und einer draußen. Er hat sich vom Dach gestürzt. Wir vermuten, dass er der Täter ist. Sind Sie sich sicher, dass es Ihnen gut geht? Das Kriseninterventionsteam ist jetzt da. Wenn Sie mit denen sprechen wollen, Herr Kowalski…

She walks alone from wall to wall  
Lost in a hall, she can't hear me!  
Though I know she likes to be near me

Rokko nahm eine Flasche kaltes Bier aus seinem Kühlschrank. Sein Blick wanderte durch seine Wohnung. Auf seinem Wohnzimmertisch standen schon mehrere leere Flaschen. Er hatte einfach noch nicht die Energie aufgebracht, sie wegzuräumen. Ohne Bier würde er aber ganz sicher wieder nicht einschlafen können. Mit der Flasche warf er sich auf das Sofa. Sein Blick richtete sich auf den Fernseher. Seit Tagen lief das Gerät rund um die Uhr, ohne dass er wirklich hinsah. Keine wirklichen Neuigkeiten. Ein paar Gerüchte um Richards Amoklauf. Hochrechnungen, lachte Rokko höhnisch auf, als zum wiederholten Male berichtet wurde, dass die es immer noch Kerima-Mitabeiter gab, die in Lebensgefahr schwebten.

Lustlos schob Rokko den Müll, der seinen Wohnzimmertisch bedeckte, mit einem Arm zum Tischrand. Dort würde er ihn später einsammeln und endlich rausbringen. Es war schon irgendwie einsam in seiner Wohnung, dachte er bei sich. Vielleicht sollte er sich mal wieder unter das Partyvolk mischen. Oder einfach einen guten Freund anrufen, um anschließend mal ein bisschen herauszukommen. Wen würde er dafür wohl anrufen? Mark? Ja, Mark hatte so ein lustiges, unbeschwertes Gemüt. Er würde ihn ganz sich er von seiner Grübelei abhalten. Rokko wollte nach seinem Telefon greifen, als sein Blick auf einen Stapel Unterlagen fiel. Sein Vertrag mit Kerima. Seine Festanstellung. David Seidel hatte ihn den am Morgen vor dem Amoklauf unterschreiben lassen. Den konnte er sicher als gegenstandslos betrachten. Er hatte noch keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was jetzt aus Kerima wurde… Vielleicht sollte er das langsam mal. Das Leben musste ja schließlich weitergehen… irgendwie. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, klingelte es an seiner Wohnungstür.

Lisa Lisa, sad Lisa Lisa

She sits in a corner, by the door  
There must be more I can tell her  
If she really wants me to help her

„Frau Plenske", erkannte der Werbefachmann seinen unerwarteten Besuch erstaunt. „Was machen Sie denn hier?", fügte er geistesgegenwärtig hin zu. Ungelenk stolperte Lisa auf ihn zu, bevor sie sich in seine Arme warf. „Pscht, es wird alles…" Rokko zögerte. Was für eine Floskel! Nichts war gut und nichts würde gut. „Kommen Sie erstmal rein", forderte er sie auf.

Berlin war schon eine seltsame Stadt. Was dachten sich die Leute, wenn eine junge, offensichtlich verstörte junge Frau in einem Krankenhausnachthemd, Kompressionsstrümpfen, einer bandagierten Schulter und laienhaft abgemachten Zugängen durch die Stadt irrte? Prüfend betrachtete er Lisa, die zusammengekauert auf seinem Sofa saß. „Der Krankenwagen ist gleich hier, um Sie abzuholen", informierte Rokko sie ihr eine Tasse Tee reichend. „Lisa, was tun Sie denn nur hier? Wieso sind Sie einfach aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen? Sie hätten anrufen können, Lisa. Ich hätte Sie doch auf jeden Fall besucht", konnte er dann seine Vorwürfe nicht zurückhalten.

„Er wollte, dass wir uns in einer Reihe aufstellen. Er hat dann einen nach dem anderen niedergeschossen. Ich habe mich einfach fallen lassen und mich totgestellt. Ich habe einfach gehofft, dass er es nicht merkt", erklärte Rokko Lisa leise. „Hannah schwebt noch in Lebensgefahr", fuhr er ebenso leise fort. „Herr Petersen wird Ende der Woche entlassen. Nur ein Streifschuss." – „Wer außer meiner Mutter…", fand Lisa nun doch ihre Stimme. „Sabrina. Frau Pietsch. Herr Haas und seine Lebensgefährtin. Und eine von den Näherinnen… Anna, heißt… hieß sie, glaube ich. Er hat auch den Runner…", Rokko suchte nach dessen Namen. „Timo?" – „Ja, Timo… auf dem Weg zum Dach erschossen. Und dann hat er sich hinunter gestürzt." Lisa atmete schockiert durch. „Das ist… ein… ein… schlimmer Verlust." – „Das ist es", stimmte Rokko zu. „Von Herrn Seidel habe ich seither nichts mehr gehört", fügte er hinzu. Lisa nickte gedankenverloren. „Lisa? Der Krankenwagen ist gerade vorgefahren. Sie sollten sich jetzt zurück ins Krankenhaus bringen lassen. Dort können Sie ganz in Ruhe gesund werden."

I'll do what I can to show her the way  
And maybe one day I will free her  
Though I know no one can see her

„Kowalski", erkannte David den Werbefachmann, der auf einer Leiter in Lisas Büro stand. „Herr Seidel. Lange nicht gesehen", begrüßte Rokko ihn. „Was machen Sie da?" – „Ich streiche Lisas Büro." – „Warum?" – „Damit sie hier nicht alles an die Ereignisse erinnert." – „Es war aber kein Blut an den Wänden", begutachtete David den neu verlegten Teppich. „Der schlägt hier Wellen", kritisierte er unterschwellig. „Ist Lisa gar nicht hier?", nutzte David Rokkos Schweigen. „Sie ist gestern aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden und noch mindestens zwei Wochen krankgeschrieben." – „Oh", warf David einen Blick auf den Blumenstrauß in seiner Hand. „Und was mache ich dann mit dem hier?" – „Irgendwelche schicken, seltenen Orchideen?", zog Rokko ihn auf. „Stellen Sie ihn zu den Sonnenblumen, die ich mitgebracht habe. Die müssen dann eben ausgetauscht werden, wenn Lisa wieder hier ist." David wollte gerade zu einem Widerspruch ansetzen, als sich jemand hinter ihm räusperte. „Was soll ausgetauscht werden, wenn ich wieder hier bin?"

„Lisa!", freute sich Kerimas Geschäftsführer. „Wie geht's dir? Ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht", drückte er der überforderte jungen Frau den Strauß in die Hand. „Danke", erwiderte sie schnell. „Ich streiche nur Ihr Büro", zuckte Rokko mit den Schultern. „Schön, Sie zu sehen, Lisa", kletterte er von seiner Leiter. „Aber eigentlich müsste ich schimpfen. Sie sind doch krankgeschrieben." – „Schöne Farbe", ging Lisa nicht auf diesen Kommentar ein. „Es ist noch nicht fertig." – „Für den Rest der Firma sollten wir Profis ranlassen." Davids verwirrter Blick wanderte zwischen Lisa und Rokko hin und her. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ausgeschlossen. „Lisa, darum kümmere ich mich gerne, aber Sie sind krank geschrieben und sollten nach Hause gehen. In zwei Wochen setze ich mich gerne mit Ihnen bei einer Tasse Kaffee hierhin und ackere die ganze Nacht durch, damit wir eine Lösung finden, wie es weitergehen soll, aber im Moment geht Ihre Gesundheit einfach vor", deutete der Werbefachmann auf Lisas Arm, den sie in einer Schlinge trug. „Ich wollte mich einfach nur bedanken, dass Sie zur Beerdigung meiner Mutter gekommen sind", flüsterte sie kleinlaut. „Das habe ich sehr gerne getan", brachte Rokko ernst hervor. „Und ich weiß, was ich noch gerne tue", grinste er verschmitzt, bevor er den Pinsel in den Farbeimer warf. „Sie nach Hause bringen, damit Sie sich auch wirklich schonen. Sie haben hier nichts verloren, solange Sie so ein kleines rosa Zettelchen vom Arzt haben", legte er seinen Arm vorsichtig um Lisas Schultern, um sie aus ihrem Büro hinaus zu dirigieren. „Auf zur S-Bahn", befahl er scherzhaft. „Lisa", hielt David seine ehemalige Assistentin zurück. „Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ich hatte einfach Angst, okay?" – „Das hatten wir alle, David", seufzte die Angesprochene. „Hannah bricht Ende der Woche zur Reha auf. Wenn sie von da zurück ist, wird sie ganz normal wieder bei B-Style einsteigen. Kerima braucht in erster Linie Ersatz für Hugo", nahm sie so gut es ging ihren Geschäftstonfall an. „Wenn du dich darum kümmern könntest, während ich gesund werde…" David nickte. „Und um die Renovierungsarbeiten im Foyer und…", wollte er aufzählen, aber Lisa hatte schon den Raum verlassen.

Lisa Lisa, sad Lisa Lisa

Musik: Cat Steven "Sad Lisa"


End file.
